


𝐹𝒶𝒹𝑒//𝒱𝒽𝑜𝓅𝑒

by Vintag3Fuck



Category: Kpop - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Gay, M/M, bts - Freeform, hoseok - Freeform, kpop, taehyung - Freeform, vhope - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 04:46:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16758205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vintag3Fuck/pseuds/Vintag3Fuck
Summary: I guess looking at him through that foggy glass just wasn’t enough for me. It didn’t satisfy that craving for his touch. His gaze. I was never satisfied until that day.--Where Taehyung, a normal pizza boy catches the eye of Hoseok, a quirky waiter working at the local cafe just across the street.





	𝐹𝒶𝒹𝑒//𝒱𝒽𝑜𝓅𝑒

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I do not own any of the members of Bts; I only own this plot. Majority of this story will be in Hoseok's point of view. If you have any questions, ideas, concerns, etc. then please feel free to contact me. My Instagram is @// hoseokschingu

You ever have a crush on someone who has no clue of your existence? The person has no idea of the many times you can’t help but steal glances at them. It almost makes you sound like a stalker, just..not in a creepy way if that makes sense? Now you may be asking, “Jung Hoseok, what in the absolute hell are spewing on about?” Well my dear friends, I Jung Hoseok, have a crush on the boy across the street. And he has no idea of my existence. I know, tragic. But in my mind, as long as I am able to have those glances, it’s not so tragic. Who am I kidding, it is tragic. What else is tragic? Maybe the fact that I even asked for more hours just so I can have more time to watch him from afar out of the foggy glass. The same foggy glass that I have been staring out of for months, imagining what things would be like if we had even just bumped into each other one day. But alas, their just imaginations. “Yah! Hoseok, break time is over buddy. Get back to work.” “O-Oh! Yes Sir!”, I yelped, jumping up from the corner I sat at. Running my hands through my hair, I let out a sigh and get straight to work. I wipe the tables down and collect the items that littered the brown surface. Cringing in pain, I rock back and forth on the balls of my feet. “When are you going to finally take a vacation?” Startled, I look up to see my coworker chuckling at me. “Aish Joon, don’t scare me like that. And to answer your question- never”, I replied and giggled at his shocked face as I twirled around, walking towards the back with the dirtied items. “Seriously Hope. You overwork yourself.” ‘Oh if only he knew why.’ A small smile spreads upon my lips. “Seriously Joon. I’m fine.” A silence fills the air around us, the sound of dishes lightly clanking being the only audible noise. “I’ll make a deal with you. Let me take your shift for the next few days. Take a vacation, go have fun.” My eyes widen in shock. “Joon! I can’t let you do that!” “You can and you will, now hurry up. It’s almost time for you to shut down your register.” Knowing him, I decided to go along with it. Sparing him a nod, I make my way back to the front. ‘Aish, that man. Once he makes up his mind, there’s no changing it. Maybe a vacation would be good for me… I have been working my ass off nonstop. I could actually treat myself for once..’ Leaving with a goodbye, a shiver runs down my spine as I exit into the frigid weather. I pull my coat tighter around me and walk towards the bench, which is conveniently located in between the cafe and pizzeria. Gripping my warm cup of coffee, I take a generous sip. ‘So...what the fuck am I supposed to do on my vacation? Sleep? No, that’ll bore me. I can’t get much sleep nowadays anyways.’ “Hope.” “JESUS! JOON! I TOLD YOU TO STOP THAT!”, I yelled, clutching my chest. He chuckled as a reply and took a seat beside me. “You know, he isn’t going to bite your head off.” A look of confusion makes its way onto my face. “Oh come on. You don’t think I’ve noticed how you stare out the window. Specifically at that boy?” “Wait- how-” “Tsh, Hope it’s so fuckin obvious. Look, why don’t I treat you to some pizza?” I could feel my face flush red out of embarrassment. ‘I didn’t think I was that obvious…’ Before I could reply, he was already gripping my hand and pulling me towards the pizzeria. “NO, NO, NO!” “YES,YES,YES! NOW IS YOUR CHANCE TO ACTUALLY SEE HIM FACE TO FACE!” I struggled to get a grip on anything, only to fail and to be dragged straight into the dreaded location. “Hello, welcome to Ino’s Pizzeria!”, a deep voice greeted us. It felt as though my heart had completely stopped; almost like the oxygen was stolen right from my lungs, because right in front of me stood the very boy I had been crushing on for months, the very boy that I would steal glances from every chance that I could get; Kim Taehyung. “Hello! This is my friend, Hoseok. We work just across the street. We just wanted to swing by and grab some pizza. Right, Hope?”, Namjoon casually spoke to him. I probably looked like a fish just standing there, eyes widened from shock. A slight bump to my side snapped me out of my trance. “Y-Yeah! Ahem, yeah. We um really are starvinggg!”, I nervously rambled. Internally beating myself up, I gulped and took a slight step behind Joon. ‘I should’ve just kept my mouth shut. I sounded like a complete idiot! I just wanna fade into the background damnit..’ “Sorry about him”, Namjoon chuckled. “He’s really shy.” “No, no it’s cute”, Taehyung replied with a light chuckle of his own. By now my heart has just skyrocketed off to outer space. ‘CUTE!? DID HE REALLY JUST CALL ME CUTE!? OMG OMG!!” A squeak left my lips as Namjoon pulled us out of the pizzeria. “D-DID YOU HEAR HIM!?”, I squealed, jumping up and down as we walked down the sidewalk. “Well no shit. I was right beside you.” Deadpanning, I smacked his arm, causing him to laugh. “I’m joking, geez! Yes, I did and that’s a really good sign.” “How so?”, I questioned, stopping in my tracks. He turns around and grips my shoulders. “I love you Hope, but you can be so oblivious at times”, he says before turning down his street. “Hey! Come back here! What the hell do you mean!?”, I call out to him. “Oh you’ll find out! And btw, he’ll be delivering the pizza to your apartment in about 10 minutes, so I suggest you get moving!” “WAIT WHAT!?” And that was when my night took a turn.


End file.
